


Un errore del passato.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Nico vuole vendicarsi di quello che tempo fa Lewis e Sebastian gli hanno fatto ma come andranno davvero le cose?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg/Sebastian Vettel





	Un errore del passato.

Non ci aveva fatto caso, aveva praticamente dato un calcio contro il muro dei box per lo stress di tutto quel maledetto periodo. Non vedeva l'ora di essere fuori da quel mondo perché, dannazione, non ne poteva più di Lewis ne di tutto quello che sembrava forzare la sua mente oltre il limite che sapeva essere consentito. Amava la F1 ma adesso basta, era stanco e voleva solo realizzare il suo sogno prima di andare finalmente via ed essere libero. Si stava massaggiando la gamba essendo certo di aver subito uno strappo che gli procurava un dolore piuttosto evidente, forse così tanto che spinse Lewis a venire da lui dopo averlo notato.

"Che hai combinato Nico?"

"Che cosa te ne fotte Lewis?" Nota il suo sguardo indurirsi e poi chinarsi appena dinanzi a lui.

"Te lo ripeto, che cosa hai fatto Nico?"

"Mi sono solo procurato uno strappo, che cosa vuoi che sia?" Si alza anche se si sentiva sofferente e zoppicando si dirige nel proprio camper per stare un po' in pace, cosa che non ottiene sentendolo arrivare subito dietro. "Oh senti Lewis! Non voglio nessuna lite per oggi ok? Non ti basta mai?"

"Togli i pantaloni forza."

"C-COSA?! TU NON SEI NORMALE LASCIATELO DIRE." Si sentiva in imbarazzo notando poi la sua faccia confusa che inarcava un sopracciglio.

"No, mi chiedo tu che cosa stia pensando onestamente" sospira esasperato. "Volevo solo provare a farti un massaggio per cercare di rilassare il muscolo."

"Posso andare, senza problemi, da un massaggiatore."

"O ho capito, lascia stare" si stava avviando verso la porta quando si sente trattenuto.

"Ok va bene, grazie" si slaccia lentamente la tuta e poi si cambia restando solo in canottiera e intimo stendendosi lentamente e mordendosi il labbro per non gemere dal dolore. Lo sente avvicinarsi senza dire nulla e prendendo una bottiglietta di olio, sempre presente nel suo camper per i vari stiramenti o crampi che questo sport poteva comportare. Sente passare la mano di Lewis lungo la coscia e sussulta appena tenendo gli occhi chiusi avvertendo immediatamente il calore dell'olio e della mano che sfregava con forza contro la sua pelle. Improvvisamente sente il ritmo delle mani aumentare e salire sempre più sopra fino ad arrivare quasi... "Che cosa fai?" Gli afferra la mano fermandolo con il respiro accelerato mentre lo guarda negli occhi notando a quanta poca distanza fossero. "Sto meglio, grazie mille" si scansa sentendo una strana tensione prima di sentire la sua mano trattenerlo. "Lewis, per favore" lo sospinge e si alza vestendosi immediatamente sentendo che, almeno la gamba, andava molto meglio ma il bruciore che sentiva nella zona intima non andava bene non gli piaceva per nulla. Lo vede uscire dopo non molto e nota che si avvicina a Sebastian, chi sa se gli avrebbe detto quello che era successo e soprattutto come avrebbe messo le cose.

"Che cosa sta succedendo Lewis, avete avuto l'ennesima lite?"

"No Seb, perché mai lo pensi?"

"Non lo so, forse solo perché ultimamente non fate altro?"

"Perché ti interessa?"

"Perché non dovrebbe?"

"Stiamo per caso facendo il gioco dei perché Seb?" Un ghigno si apre sulle sue labbra "lui ti piace non è vero?"

"Non so che cosa tu voglia insinuare ma semplicemente non ho nessuna voglia di..."

"Di parlarne o di tirare scuse?" In ogni caso ascoltami, ho una mezza idea per avere quello che vogliamo, entrambi."

Finalmente dopo quella giornata completamente assurda in cui si era quasi ritrovato eccitato dallo stupido massaggio di Lewis, doveva decisamente dedicare del tempo alla sua soddisfazione personale, poteva riposarsi e rilassarsi un po'. 'Come non detto' sbatte una mano sul cuscino avendo sentito bussare con una certa insistenza e apre la porta trovando Lewis appoggiato allo stipite che lo guardava tirando fuori quelle che sembravano essere, o meglio erano al cento per cento, delle manette.

"Che ne pensi se le proviamo?"

"Che ne pensi se te ne vai prima che io ti sbatta la porta in faccia?" Ok ma questo qui chi era? Lewis era sempre stato bravo a sperimentare ma sembrava aver superato da un po' i limiti. "Buonanotte Lewis" torna dentro e chiude la porta senza nemmeno aspettare la sua risposta non volendola nemmeno. Si rimette a letto e decide che non avrebbe più aperto a nessuno, almeno per quella sera.

Si sentiva così frastornato ma allo stesso tempo eccitato, cerca di muovere lentamente le mani ma qualcosa di freddo e doloroso glielo stava impedendo. "Cosa succede?" Non riesce a far uscire più di un borbottio, era davvero strano avere il sonno pesante per lui, ma delle volte succedeva e quando si svegliava si sentiva così male e stordito. "Le...Lewis?" Sente le labbra di lui scontrarsi con le proprie e lo ricambia con un mugolio di assenso sentendo la sua lingua chiedere il permesso e concedendolo senza pensarci un solo momento, o meglio rendendosene conto nel mentre del bacio sbarrando gli occhi e mordendolo leggermente vedendolo ritirarsi. "CHE CAZ-" cerca di muoversi e si fa male alle mani sentendosi immobilizzato e notando che la luce da soffusa diviene forte. "Ma cosa? Mi hai ammanettato?"

"E' l'unica cosa che noti?"

Quella voce lo fa sussultare e si volta sentendo un lieve dolore allo stomaco "Seb? Perché sei qui? Perché anche tu mi fai questo?" Pensando a quello che aveva detto abbassa appena lo sguardo notando, adesso, quanto sentisse evidente le lenzuola contro la sua pelle e, rabbrividendo, nota che era completamente nudo. "Ma come..."

"Bhe nulla di grave non temere" si avvicina a Lewis e resta con lui a guardarlo dall'alto. "Ti abbiamo solo un po' stordito" lo indica "per poter fare questo." Deglutisce, era sempre stato attratto da Nico e quando oggi pomeriggio Lewis gli aveva proposto di averlo entrambi non era stato capace di dire di no e nemmeno vedeva perché avrebbe dovuto, infondo non era nulla di male no?

"Per poter fare cosa?" Si stava innervosendo man mano che la lucidità prendeva il sopravvento.

"Nico..."

"Seb, sei un po' troppo teso" lo massaggia sulle spalle facendolo voltare mentre le loro labbra si scontrano brevemente in un sorriso. "Perché non ti prendi un attimo con lui? Io preparo il tutto" ghigna appena e si allenta la cintura per poi lasciar scivolare il tutto a terra e vedendo poi Sebastian fare lo stesso andando verso Nico dopo essersi spogliato e passando una mano sul suo corpo saggiando finalmente le sue forme.

"Seb, non farmi questo" dalle labbra di Nico si era levata una supplica che viene cancellata dalle labbra del connazionale tedesco.

"Non voglio farti del male Nico, ma nemmeno lasciare che le cose proseguano così." Indica l'erezione che si sta lentamente ingrandendo e torna a baciarlo sentendo una scarica d'adrenalina vedendo le sue mani forzare le manette per impedirglielo. "Non ti dispiacerà vedrai!"

"Chi sa perché non sono poi così convinto della cosa, non è vero?" Si zittisce mentre sente le labbra di Sebastian scendere sul collo segnando con la lingua la direzione fino al petto dove si sofferma a leccare un suo capezzolo e poi l'altro sentendo nella testa solo il rumore dei suoi gemiti misti a quelli che sembravano dei singhiozzi.

"Nico, non temere vedrai che ti divertirai anche tu, ne sono molto più che certo."

"Non voglio farlo" stringe gli occhi "smettila!"

Un sospiro seccato lascia le labbra di Sebastian mentre lo guarda. "Nico, sei così bello, non ne ho mai visti come te, ma davvero se chiudessi anche la bocca sarebbe meglio." Scende con la lingua contro il suo ombelico mordendolo piano e sentendo poi Lewis tornare "ce ne hai messo di tempo."

"Ti sono mancato?" Si china a baciare nuovamente le labbra del tedesco che saggia i suoi muscoli scuotendo poi la testa. "Se vuoi la verità per nulla, ma sai sembrava scortese cominciare senza te."

"Hai detto bene amico" si sistema lentamente fra le gambe di Nico e passa le mani ad accarezzarlo lungo esse mentre lo guarda così spaventato, così non Nico, e questo potere non poteva che farlo sentire bene.

"Devo ammettere che non è male come visione."

"Bhe sono più che certo che lo sospettavi, altrimenti non avresti mai e poi mai accettato."

"So solo che voglio farlo."

"Diciamo pure che vuoi fartelo" ridacchiano prima di sentire che Nico stava per colpirli con un calcio" ops ci siamo dimenticati di te eh?"

"Se avete queste perversioni allora perché non andate fra voi?"

"Perché sei tu che ci fai venire queste voglie." Si sporge a baciarlo e lo penetra poi senza realmente pensare al suo piacere sentendolo gridare per un po' mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il volto. "Così maledettamente bello."

"E scommetto così maledettamente buono" Sebastian lo guarda per un po' prima di chinarsi e prendere il suo sesso fra le labbra assaporando quello che era Nico. La sua voce lo manda letteralmente in confusione e inizia a muoversi con più decisione avvertendo la mano di Lewis fra i propri capelli mentre porta la propria a masturbarsi alzandosi, poi, dopo aver ingoiato il seme di Nico per avvicinarsi alla sua bocca e costringerlo a prendere il suo membro scopandogli la bocca con spinte decise vedendo le lacrime scendere per quella che intuiva essere umiliazione. "Le-Lewis, aspetta "lo vede fermarsi appena e gli indica di farsi avanti, aveva notato che Nico era nuovamente eccitato e la cosa era positiva. "Mettiglielo in bocca con me e poi..." Indica dietro sogghignando e vedendolo fare come aveva detto mentre Nico sbarrava gli occhi sentendosi probabilmente soffocare. "E' meraviglioso."

"Si lo è" porta una mano a girare la testa di Sebastian mentre gioca con la lingua nella sua bocca muovendosi contro Nico. Entrambi si riversano sul suo viso e sulle sue labbra facendolo anche tossire per la quantità di sperma che aveva comunque raggiunto la sua bocca. "Dannazione, questo si che è sesso" ride "e non è finita." Tira a se Sebastian senza allontanarsi da Nico, anzi, entrambi portano la mano a masturbare i loro tre sessi insieme gemendo l'uno nella bocca dell'altro per la sensibilità ottenuta e sentendo Nico fare lo stesso mentre si inarca. "Portiamo il gioco al livello superiore?"

"Ci sto" un ultimo bacio veloce e poi entrambi si sistemano fra le gambe di Nico.

"No, no no no NO" era inutile cercare di divincolarsi da loro, ognuno di loro lo tratteneva per una gamba e il dolore che sentì poi non era paragonabile a nulla di quello che avrebbe mai sentito nella vita. Solo fuoco, solo fitte lancinanti mentre si muovevano in sincro nel suo corpo. Sapeva di stare urlando eppure non sentiva la sua stessa voce, vedeva solo il mondo circostante divenire chiaro, sempre di più fino a che il nero sopraggiunse improvviso portando con se nell'incoscienza anche il dolore.

Erano passati ormai più di tre anni da quando quei due lo avevano toccato contro il suo volere. Certo molti dicevano che le cose andavano rimosse e che portare rancore non aveva senso, ma lui non la pensava così. Si era preparato più che bene per trovare una soluzione al suo problema, voleva vendicarsi e lo avrebbe fatto in qualunque modo fosse possibile. Sente delle risatine e dei gemiti provenire dal camper di quello che doveva essere il più giovane della Ferrari. Si avvicina e rimane sbalordito dalla scena. Lo stava guardando e non poteva crederci, a quanto pare era vero che la vendetta arrivava nel momento che meno l'aspettavi. Nel camper di Charles c'era anche Sebastian e non se lo aspettava di certo, una cosa era sicura però, fra loro non c'era amicizia e non erano nemmeno scopamici... No, quei due si amavano, era evidente, se non dalle parole da tutta la cura che Sebastian ci metteva nello stare con lui. Era passionale e, a prima vista, aggressivo ma in realtà ad un occhio attento era solo pieno di riguardi.

"Meine liebe" un sussurro lascia le sue labbra che passano sul collo del monegasco aggrappato con le gambe e le braccia a lui mentre la schiena premeva contro la parete e Sebastian non smetteva un secondo di spingersi nel suo corpo. Il ragazzo sembrava accaldato e, a differenza di quello che era stato per lui, non sembrava costretto, cosa di cui ebbe conferma nel momento che spostò appena la testa per cercare e trovare le sue labbra che baciò con avidità mentre una mano passava dietro la testa di Sebastian per stringere i suoi capelli. "Ti amo tanto liebe" una mano di Sebastian aveva lasciato la presa di Charles per passare sul suo volto scostando una ciocca di capelli sudati. "Sei tutto il mio mondo klein" un altro bacio si intromise fra le parole del tedesco e, Nico, sapeva con esattezza che quello era il punto debole di Sebastian.

Era andato a mangiare nella sala dove si riunivano la maggior parte dei piloti e stava seduto con i propri collaboratori quando sente degli schiamazzi e si volta a guardare i due piloti della Ferrari, non pensava che fossero così aperti, credeva che il suo piano sarebbe stato eccezionale ma adesso ne era sicuro. Avrebbe fatto male a Seb molto più di quanto poteva aspettarsi. 'Con me non funzionava così ha sentito solo il bisogno di farmi quelle cose.' Vede il ragazzo correre e Sebastian afferrarlo ridendo mentre lo gira e nota nelle sue mani un pezzetto di cioccolato.

"Sai Seb, dicono che il cioccolato noi non possiamo averlo, o meglio, non chi sa quanto, quindi ho pensato... E se facciamo metà?" Alza le sopracciglia divertito e infila il pezzo in bocca tirandolo poi a se sentendo le loro lingue lottare mentre il pezzettino di cioccolata bianca si scioglieva fra loro.

"Sai cosa mi fa stare meglio?" Sussurra sulle labbra di lui leccandole appena.

"Cosa?"

"Che quello che mi è piaciuto di più non è limitato" un secondo sorriso increspa le labbra del tedesco prima che si rituffi su quelle del giovane compagno sollevandolo appena e sentendolo spingersi fino a circondarlo, con le gambe, il proprio busto mentre i baci diventano sempre più bisognosi.

"Hey, su, su non abbiamo tutto il giorno" un meccanico afferra divertito la mano di Charles e lo porta via per poter lavorare sulla macchina o chi sa su cosa ma a Nico quello al momento non interessava. Si avvicina silenziosamente notando quel sorriso di chi nella vita sembrava aver trovato quello che davvero voleva.

"Da quanto tempo Seb" la sua espressione divenne improvvisamente più spaventata che felice. 'Oh, ancora non sai quanto ho intenzione di ridurre quel tuo sorriso, la tua intera vita a zero'.

"Nico" si volta completamente verso di lui "qual buon vento?"

"Il solito" alza le spalle "qui fa un po' freddo, che ne pensi se andiamo dentro? Dai non dirmi che hai paura? Devo solo farti una piccola intervista e finiamo." Nota che per fortuna, anche se titubante, lo segue senza dire nulla finché non sono in stanza.

"Non ho molto tempo Nico, dovremmo fare in fretta."

"Bhe Seb, vuoi dire che non ti sono mancato nemmeno un po'?" Doveva fare presto, sapeva che aveva dato appuntamento a Charles fra pochi minuti per un'intervista e non voleva perdere la sua occasione di far pagare a Sebastian tutto quello che era successo. "Una volta non credo che te lo saresti fatto ripetere" sorride nel vederlo in difficoltà.

"Una volta non c'era Charles."

Una risata quasi crudele lasciò le sue labbra "allora è vero eh? Lo ami? Pensa se qualcuno gli fa quello che avete fatto a me." Si avvicina alle sue labbra guardandolo con desiderio vedendolo così teso.

"Si Nico" deglutisce inspirando il suo profumo "non ho mai sentito nulla di così profondo per nessuno, ti posso assicurare che chiunque ci provi non avrà una vita felice con me."

"Nemmeno per me?"

"Per nessuno Nico... Solo per il mio..." Le labbra di Nico erano così morbide e le mani corsero immediatamente ad esplorare la sua pelle sopra quella maledetta camicia. Era così tentato di sollevarla ma una voce affranta lo fece gelare sul posto. "Meine Liebe... No."

"Salaud..."

"No, no amore mio" non aveva nemmeno capito cosa significasse ma lo vede affrettarsi fuori e spinge immediatamente Nico via, non nota nemmeno il sorriso soddisfatto di chi finalmente ha ottenuto quello che voleva. "Aspetta Charles, ti prego" lo vede piangere e lo afferra per il polso sentendolo ribellarsi e vedendo quegli occhi così lucidi. "Amore non volevo..."

"COSA NON VOLEVI? CONFICCARGLI LA LINGUA IN GOLA? ALLORA DEVE ESSERCI SCIVOLATA PER SBAGLIO." Cerca di liberarsi ma lo sente completamente avvolgerlo tenendolo bloccato fra se e il muro. "Perché mi stavi tradendo? Perché?" Odiava piangere, odiava essere più fragile di quello che era ma lui, in Sebastian, ci aveva sempre creduto. "Sei così..." Era furioso e inizia a colpirgli come può il torace "sei un bastardo un bastardo maledetto, mi hai preso in giro!"

"No, non è così Charles."

"Si" singhiozza "si che lo è... Mi hai tradito" poggia la testa al suo petto.

"Mi dispiace, è una storia di così tanti anni fa, ma non significa nulla." Strofina lentamente la testa contro la sua. No, nessuno, nemmeno Nico potevano portargli via il suo Charles" Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich zu sterben, mein kleiner Schatz."

"N-non so p-parlare il te-tedesco" singhiozza stando stretto a lui sentendo poi la sua mano che gli solleva il volto e vedendo quel sorriso così bello e così spontaneo.

"Ti amo, ti amo da morire, mio piccolo tesoro." Poggia le labbra sulle sue sentendole immediatamente schiudersi mentre le ultime lacrime scendono dagli occhi del suo Charles infrangendosi sulle sue mani. Il bacio diviene immediatamente possessivo e sente le braccia di lui stringerlo allo stesso modo di come lui stava facendo "Ti amo..."

"Davvero...?"

"Ti amo tanto... Ti amo Charles non potrei mai e poi mai cambiare idea mi dispiace per quello ch-" Sente nuovamente le labbra di lui zittirlo e lo stringe a se con forza.

"Je t'aime aussi mon amour, meine liebe, mio tutto." Lo sente appena ridere sulle sue labbra.

"Bella pronuncia" strofina le labbra sulle sue.

"Avrò la vita per imparare vero?" Passa le mani sulle guance del suo Sebastian.

"Si amore mio, tutta la vita" lo stringe non notano la figura in lontananza che li guarda appoggiato alla porta con un sorriso abbastanza felice anche se il suo piano era stato un totale fallimento.

"Sai che avresti ferito solo Charles più di tutto? O meglio, no non diciamoci cazzate decisamente anche Seb, sai?" Si avvicina e accenna un sorriso "quello che abbiamo fatto è stato disgustoso ma dall'anno scorso è arrivato quel ragazzino in formula uno e non c'è stato niente da fare." Scuote la testa ridendo appena "lui era già preso da Seb e in pochissimo tempo il nostro amico ha fatto lo stesso." Li indica "non c'è più stato verso di separarli, nemmeno ci hanno provato a nascondersi."

"Lo vedo" accenna un sorriso e lo guarda "e tu invece? All'orizzonte ancora nulla?" Lo vede azzerare le distanza con due falcate tenendo sempre le braccia incrociate ma godendosi a suo modo quel bacio socchiudendo gli occhi quando si allontana.

"Forse ho appena visto qualcosa all'orizzonte" sussurra senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.


End file.
